


Code: 006

by Despairic



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I just needed a character for Zero Two to be gay with that I liked lmfao, I tag horrible when I'm not writing one-shots, My writing is better than my tags, Original Character(s), Violence, [READ DESCRIPTION]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: The hand on the shoulder made her cry out as she whipped around. A body went flying to the other end of the room, turquoise eyes widening in fear as she backed into the wall behind her. With her body shaking in fear, her fangs sunk into her lower lip as a hand went to her hair, pain coursing through her head as the flashbacks hit her once more."Y-You.. You aren't my Darling."
Relationships: Zero Two | 002 / Zero Six | 006 (OC)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ~Helloo  
> [HI READ ME IM LIKE CRUCIAL TO UNDERSTANDING THIS STORY]
> 
> Welcome to my AU- Code: 006. 
> 
> I created this AU mainly because I wanted Zero Two to have a gay ship that I enjoyed. I didn't really ship her with any of the canon characters, so, I created my own character, and thus I created a whole story line to introduce my character into the community. 
> 
> I'm a gay writer, so it's inevitable that Hiro is going to be off the tables when it comes to Zero Two, and I tried to make a compelling storyline to allow this to happen. I'm never one for just throwing in a character and being like, "Oh, they're a thing." No, I want to introduce the character and the lore behind them before we get to juicy shit like sex and drama. 
> 
> Avidly, I'm not really working hardcore on this AU, but with the recent quarentein now spreading worldwide, what better time to write than now? 
> 
> [BASICS IN THIS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE]
> 
> True:  
> Zero Two and Hiro still met the same way they did,  
> False:  
> Hiro did not introduce Zero Two to the outside world. He promised her that he would, but they never got the chance because like a normal fucking facility if a window broke in a special subjects room, alarms sounded. 
> 
> The 9's DO NOT exist in this universe!  
> 006 is the ONLY clone of Zero Two.
> 
> [][][][]
> 
> Everything else you can learn from reading the story. I do hope you enjoy, I know I'll enjoy writing it with nothing left to do.  
> I recently just finished Darling in the Franxx, so some things may differ from the actual story, and I'm going to try my hardest to make this an entertaining story for the public and people who just want some quality gay content. :)
> 
> ~Carry on, Darlings ;P  
> -Chandler

Hearing footsteps around him, Werner Frank lowered his head as he walked within the formation created around him. The air around them roared loudly, only swallowed once they had reached the cave’s entrance. Looking down at his feet, snow lathered the top of his boots as he continued along with the platoon. 

_ We have one goal.. They better not screw this up. _

Tired brown eyes looked all about here and there, noticing the glow amongst the rock walls around them. The snowy ground gave way to pure stone, and soon he could hear their steps echo around him. A part of him felt inclined to look ahead in awe as a blue glow announced itself to the group. Not long after, a voice he would never forget flooded his head. 

_ “You pitiful humans. Ignorant in coming here, you’ve no place in my home.” _

Everyone around him was clicking the safety off of their weapons, aiming at thin air, while others clutched their ears as if in pure pain. Doctor Frank observed quietly, almost unphased by the sudden happenings. The Klaxosaur were outstanding creatures, so he had expected nothing less when stepping foot within their home. It was like they were infiltrating an enemy base, but they were coming to discuss a term of means. Regardless, Frank’s eyes widened immediately as a ping sounded throughout his head. 

“We’ve got hostiles!” 

The pings sounded immensely, never seizing as the soldiers around him began to close in on him. Surrounding him in a protective circle, he heard several grunts of fear as red lasers lit up the cave walls here and there. The dance they did was tantalizing, but it was of no use before screams sounded. 

“We’re surrounded!”

Shots fired all around him, and Doctor Frank was frozen. He wasn’t sure if it was smart not to move, or if fear had just planted him in place, but nonetheless he went unscathed. The smell of blood entered the air, almost strong enough to make him scrunch his nose, but it wasn’t until a long tentacle shot out at him did he finally take a hint to move. With a single leg moving back to run, his actions were futile in the end before the tentacle curled around his midsection. 

“Bring me that one.” 

The voice echoed through his head, and as he was picked up off of his feet, all he could do was look around. Everything glowed the eerie blue he had seen multiple times throughout his life, pronouncing itself more prominently as the tentacle brought him further into the cave. Icicles hung off of the ceiling overhead, while mechanical like structures could be seen below him as he rose higher into the air. A shrine like structure rested before him, sky blue hair catching his eyes immediately before he came to rest before the creature summoning him further into the abyss. 

“You come into my home, presenting me with weapons in a plan to kill my brethren. Have you any sense?”

Her voice echoed through his head, and all Doctor Frank could do, was stare in awe. His jaw slightly dropped, his eyes widening as he gazed upon the creature before him. A feminine form, humanoid unlike many of the other Klaxosaur he was accustomed to seeing..  _ The Klaxosaur Princess. _

“I meant you no harm, the soldiers I was escorted by--”

He was stopped mid-sentence as she grew near. Her nearing was enough to silence him as her face grew near to his own. The air suddenly seemed to choke the doctor as he felt her breath tickle his neck. Unlike how human’s had warmth within their breath, it felt like tiny icicles pricked his skin as she inhaled his scent. Taken aback by the sudden intake, he didn’t say another word as deep twilight blue eyes met his own earthy brown. Her pupils dilated, the hazy blue piercing his own black before she spoke. The princess’ lips did not move, but Doctor Frank heard every single word she had to say.

“I can smell my brethren on you.. How many have you sacrificed to your unjust cause..?”

Pain was laced within her voice, he could hear it clearly. For someone seemingly so powerful, leading an army across the planet, she showed weakness to him. Doctor Frank opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to defend his case. He had not killed a single Klaxosaur in his life.. The only reason she smelt anything on him was due to his vast experiments on her kind, and they were already dead when brought to his facility. 

Words didn’t leave him, but a scream tore throughout the cave system, echoing off of the walls and bouncing right back into his ears. The familiar scent of blood entered his system, rendering him silent as he felt the sharp pain in his arm. Teeth sinking into his flesh before ripping his arm straight out of its socket. It came so quickly, the sudden jolt causing his system to go into a state of shock. Before he could even react, his body had hit the floor, landing directly at her feet. Blood already began to pool around him, his breaths growing shallow by the second as the world around him began to fade to black. The final words he had heard before slipping into unconsciousness being a sullen tone that made him believe he wouldn’t live to see the sun ever again.

_ “An example to you humans.. We are not to be trifled with.”  _

Brown eyes opened, the atmosphere around him far different than what he recalled. Everything about his body felt weak and heavy, his mind just beginning to wake as he blinked his eyes. 

The extraction had gone well, backup having made their way to him. When he listened to their stories from outside of his hospital room, he was silent, looking down at his covered legs. White. That was all he saw as he blinked, trying to regain his grip on reality. Someway, somehow, he had lived. 

“We found him outside of the cave’s entrance. The rest of his squadron unable to be found.” 

He blinked hardly at that, Werner’s brain deep in thought as he tried to remember each detail of what had happened. Despite his efforts though, no matter how hard he chose to think about the ‘recent’ happenings, he couldn’t recall what had happened during the end of his meeting with the princess. 

Sighing at the loss of memory from such an important event, he assumed that the memories would recollect themselves within the future. For now, he had more important matters to attend to. Turning to his one arm, a familiar flash of sky blue caught his attention, and a near cynical smile rested upon his lips as beeping sounded throughout his head.

* * *

Turquoise eyes opened immediately as the sound of footsteps traversed outside of the all too familiar door. Everything about the room was familiar the more she looked about at it. As it should be.. 

Huddled in the far corner of the barren room, a young girl was curled in on herself, her arms wrapping around her knees as she looked to the door anxiously. Crimson skin was hidden beneath the black cloak she wore, strands of pastel pink hair hanging down from her cowl as she lowered her head in fear. The footsteps sounded endlessly, echoing throughout her head. She always remained unsure of as to when they would silence and that door would open. For how much she hated the familiarity of her everyday room.. She would rather live in it in silence than see the facilities outside. Torture seemed to await her at every corner.. And she would never forgive the people in white that put her through every experiment. 

A gasp left between trembling lips as a scream echoed throughout her head. Tiny red hands went to her ears, covering them as if it would silence the cries on command. Alas, it was of no use. The screams seemed to be growing near, and no matter how hard she held onto her ears, they wouldn’t go away. This wasn’t a bad dream she could wake up from, and she was beginning to wish it was. 

Footsteps seemed to go from a pair, to a hundred in a short matter of time, her heart pounding in her chest as she hugged her knees tighter. With her book resting in her lap, it proved difficult to get a good grip on herself, but she didn’t let that bother her far too much as her claws sunk into her skin slightly as her grip tightened. For all of two seconds, those screams had silenced. Everything was silent, and the young Klaxosaur hybrid assumed what was bound to happen next. 

Those all too familiar doors flung open, and the screams sounded once more. She hadn’t even realized her own mouth had opened in a cry as she pushed her head into her knees. Maybe if she couldn’t see them, they couldn’t see her. A terrified child’s logic was all she could believe in as the screaming sounded, piercing her ears and never ending. The footsteps sounded like an army, and she refused to look up. They would leave.. Hopefully without bothering her. 

It took one loud slam to cause her to look up, and what she saw made her heart stop beating. Purple entered her view, a familiar cloak, and the sound of chains. The wall opposite of her, that she had known forever as being empty and dull, was suddenly colorful in a single spot. Hunched over, purple horns stuck out from the cowl of a black cloak similar to her own. Eyeing the unknown creature, turquoise eyes timidly peeked over her knees as she heard the sound of chains dragging along the ground. Sniffling sounded throughout the room, sobs following soon after as the chains pulled at the wall. 

_ A single move was all it took, and soon their eyes had connected. Terrified amethyst eyes met curious turquoise, and they froze. The creatures cowl had fallen off in her struggle for freedom, bright purple horns protruding from her head, just like the red ones from her own.. Purple eyes burned black as they looked back at turquoise ones that gently glowed red. For all of a moment.. It was just the two of them. Two terrified creatures in an unknown place, unsure of what the future held for either of them. She had offered a gentle smile to the petrified girl, and that smile alone seemed to seal her fate. _

* * *

A cry had left her as she woke, turquoise eyes looking back and forth as her head looked from side to side. Pastel pink locks flowed down her back, bunching here and there from how she had been tossing and turning in her sleep. Cold sweat dripping down her face as she instantly brought her knees to her chest, a reaction she had ever since she was that tiny girl in a corner.. 

“Zero Two?!”

The voice seemed to break her from her trance, and as she looked back into light blue eyes, Hiro had brought her into an embrace she never asked for. Zero Two was shaking, her body trembling to the touch as her lips quivered. Looking out the window, the sky was pitch black, the next morning just beginning as the moon wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Her chest rose and fell heavily against Hiro as he rubbed her back, shushing her gently. She hadn’t even felt the tears streaming from her cheeks before her tongue had licked her lips, tasting the salty flavor. Blinking deeply, she pressed her head further against Hiro, her body shaking as she gripped him tightly. 

_ Wh-Who was that.? _


	2. Chapter 1

Her head was in shambles that entire morning as Hiro gently ran his hand up and down her back, urging her to get ready for the day ahead of them. Exhausted turquoise eyes simply looked over his shoulder at the floor below, still unmoving as Hiro pulled out of their embrace. They had been like that for most of the morning, perhaps an hour or so. Hiro hadn’t said a word, simply accepting the situation for what it had been, but he knew there was so much more lurking beneath the surface that needed to be dealt with.

“I’m gonna go get dressed, are you going to be alright?”

In nothing other than dull grey shorts and a faded white t-shirt, Hiro got off of the bed, turning as he asked the question. He looked at the situation as being delicate. Perhaps saying the wrong thing would upset the klaxosaur hybrid, but regardless, he still gave her the same old smile as if nothing had ever happened. 

Breaking from her trance for a moment, when she looked up to meet light blue eyes, a smile came to her lips. It came far too quickly, even for herself as she nodded her head and acted similarly to the male before her. If he was going to act like nothing happened.. Then why should she make a big deal out of it? 

_ It’s none of his business anyways.. _

“I’ll be fine, Darling.”

The name rolled off of her tongue, a sharp stabbing pain in her head following after it. Instinctively, not to show it, she bit the inside of her cheek, hoping Hiro didn’t notice the pain within her eyes. Luckily, he was never one to be too observant. A smart guy, that was for certain.. But by god did he lack some qualities here and there.. Pressing the thought off to the side, Hiro didn’t seem to notice a single thing. He dipped his head to Zero Two and the door shut promptly behind him, leaving Zero Two to her thoughts. 

Her smile faded the minute the door had shut, turquoise eyes looking back down at the floor. She tried her hardest to remember everything that she had seen in that dream.. It all had felt so real. The feeling of the cool wind blowing in from the window gave her goosebumps, forcing her back to reality as she shook her head slowly. Whatever had happened in the dream realm would have to stay there. Pain lingered through her skull as she gently rubbed at it, remembering the sharp pain that had come with it after she had called him Darling.. 

“Darling, h--gh..!”

The name had slipped from her lips again, the sharp pain coursing through her skull as she doubled over from the sensation. Her horns were burning, fangs gritting into one another as her eyes were closed tightly. 

_ The pain will pass. _

No matter how many times she repeated the phrase to herself, she still could feel the throbbing in the back of her skull. If this pain was occurring.. Was there a reason behind it? It started after that dream.. It must have something to do with it, but she wasn’t completely sure as to what. Perhaps a talk with the Doctor would bid her well, but she had little to no interest in discussing any matters with him. Their past was  _ complicated  _ and she didn’t care to make matters worse than they already were.. Or, she didn’t care for  _ him  _ to make matters worse than they already were.

* * *

“Move! I’m starving!” 

The yell came from behind him as Hiro had begun to make his way down the stairs, hands pressing into his shoulders as he was shoved down the rest. Widening his eyes, he almost went head first into the floor before a hand grabbed the back of his collar. Zorome grinned at Hiro as he darted past the two, making his way straight to the dining hall. Looking to see who had kept him from kissing the floor, Hiro was met with hazel eyes behind grey rimmed glasses. A smile was sent his way and he dipped his head in thanks, earning a pat on the back as the two headed into the dining hall together.

“Surprised to see Zero Two isn’t with you, is she alright?”

His voice was quiet as he spoke, not too loud to draw attention to their conversation, but enough for Hiro to hear him. Hiro didn’t know how to respond to that, shrugging seemed insensitive, and he cared about the situation too much to blow it off. As they took their seats beside each other, he looked down at his plate, already set and made. 

“I’m not sure.” 

Goro looked at him a bit sorrowful, turning away as Ichigo began to try and get everyone’s attention. With a single person being absent, they normally wouldn’t begin their meal. Since that was set into motion, all eyes simultaneously seemed to have moved to the vacant seat next to Hiro.

“Huh? Where’s she?”

Zorome was seated across from the empty seat, looking at it inquisicaly as if he were missing something. His comment didn’t earn much of a reply as Hiro simply looked at the spot with them all. It was a first to see Zero Two not glued to Hiro’s side, but needless to say, Ichigo simply cleared her throat, averting all attention back to her. With a reassuring smile, she spoke clearly.

“We will begin breakfast without her. Nana and Hachi want us to be briefed on our upcoming mission at a set time, we haven’t much time to spend waiting.”

Everyone was quiet upon the decision, some nodding their heads in response before they folded their hands together in prayer. Even as he closed his eyes, Hiro could feel an uneasy feeling creep along his spine. Nothing about this morning felt right.. Zero Two said she would be alright, so perhaps he shouldn’t worry as much, but something just felt  _ wrong. _

* * *

“Alright, Squad 13, your mission today is…”

Zero Two barely listened as she leant over the red rails near the back of the area. Her turquoise eyes gazed out of the glass walls, watching whatever happened beyond them. The battle would be simple, it always was. She would spill klaxosaur blood, and their days would continue on this hellbound planet. Gnawing at the side of her thumb, she could feel her fangs dig into her flesh, her body frozen in place as she just stared at a set spot before her.  _ Everything would be fine.  _

“Ichigo, per usual, you will have the floor as Commander of this squad, your goal with this battle is to…”

All the words seemed to be getting distant by the second as Zero Two had closed her eyes, gnawing more intently at the side of her fingers. Each one was bruised and slightly torn up at this point, her ministrations not having stopped since this morning. Every time she thought about that dream.. 

_ White clouded her vision as she turned her head, turquoise eyes looking out into what appeared to be a blizzard. Her eyes had widened upon seeing a figure in the harsh breeze. With her hood blowing off of her head, the wind forced her to put her arm up, shielding her from any stray snow that was kicked up. The figure was nothing more than a silhouette with the harsh winds and snow swirling around them. Who was it?  _

_ Her body seemed to move on its own accord as the red skinned girl had stumbled forward. A sharp pain was prominent throughout her left leg, slowing her down, but nonetheless she fought on. The breeze was unbearable, the snow forcing her to close her eyes here and there. Nearly being swept off of her feet she let out a small cry, reaching forward as she was flown off of her feet. Hitting the ground beneath her, she looked up, snow dangling from her eyelashes as the figure stopped walking into the storm. Turning around she was met with-- _

“Zero Two?”

Being yanked from her thoughts, her eyes widened as she turned to see who the voice belonged to. Hiro and the others were all up, heading out of the room and more than likely to the docking bays. Zero Two simply forced a smile, turning to leave as Hiro frowned.

“You spaced out for most of that briefing.. Are you sure you’re alright after what happened this morning?” 

She almost didn’t say a word, her eyes locked on the ground ahead of her before she shook her head to herself. Turning with a smile to Hiro, she rested a hand in his own, squeezing it tightly as she nodded her head, trying to reassure him, but maybe with how vigorously she had done it she was also trying to convince herself.. 

“I’m perfectly alright, Darling.”

_ Again. _

The sharp pain shot through her head and she was beyond grateful Hiro had let go of her hand as they made it to the entrance to the docking bay. Her horns burned at the sensation, forcing her to grit her teeth as she bit back a whine. Hiro had looked away all the while, barely noticing a thing..  _ For the better.  _

“Alright.. I believe you.” 

His bright blue eyes looked back into her own turquoise, a smile on his face as he offered his hand out to her once more as they neared Strelitzia.  _ Whatever she was hiding.. He would figure out soon enough. _

* * *

“On your right!” 

Side stepping out of the way of a Conrad Class Klaxosaur, Strelitzia moved with ease as she doubled back just in time to send their spear flying through the creature, cracking its core at the edge. The explosion behind them erupted as blue blood spread across the land, splattering against the white metal to their legs. Looking to one side, out in the distance, the battle raged on.

Delphinium had two down, their arms flinging them out as the cores glistened on their arm spikes, meanwhile Argentea watched their backside, taking out three klaxosaur who dared to get near. Off to their right and left flank, Genestia and Chlorophytum fought their own battles, finishing off a few for clean up purposes before the field before them seemed void of life. Perhaps the thought had come too soon, but it was welcomed while it had shown itself. 

“I have major readings in your area, Squad 13. About twenty five more klaxosaur are heading your way.”

The voice sounded as Hiro turned his head to look at the screen that popped up, a grunt following his next movements as Strelitzia shot forward to meet up with the other Franxxs’ who had all gathered on the front line. 

Goro nodded his head to the screen before it disappeared and Delphinium’s voice sounded throughout his head. 

“This should be a piece of cake. Argentea and I will take the leading assault, Genestia and Chlorophytum will hold the back if any are to make it past our lines. Strelitzia will hold middle ground, cleaning up before they can reach the plantation or our support out back, got it?” 

“Got it!” 

The voices sounded simultaneously making Hiro shudder for a moment as the boosters sent them back. Distant roars could be heard and from the dust getting kicked up, the fight was soon going to be on their front porch. With a sigh, Hiro broke his eyes from the battle before him, looking down at Zero Two, flicking his eyes back up momentarily before a familiar face popped up on his screen.

“Your connection feels different, are you alright to fight?”

Strelitzia looked back at him, bright red eyes seemingly burning into his soul as he nodded his head. His heart was pounding in his chest, but no matter what, he wouldn’t budge. Nodding his head to Strelitzia, the screen disappeared and he bit his bottom lip, pressing his head back into the seat behind him as he waited for the battle to unfold. 

It was quick how they came. Way quicker than expected. Their estimated number of twenty five quickly changed as callouts were made left and right. Moving to one side at a rapid pace, Strelitzia sent their spear straight through a stray klaxosaur, blood spraying up at them before they were forced to move all the way back to another side. It was growing tedious by the second, grunts sounding from Hiro as he strained himself a bit too much on that last kill. There wasn’t much of a problem, it seemed pretty alright, they were holding the field well, but something seemed off. 

“They’re coming from the right!”

“A-And the left!” 

_ Reinforcements. And  _ **_a lot_ ** _ of them. _

Callouts soon became frantic by the second before shots were fired at different directions. Chlorophytum and Genestia were forced to move position, forcing Strelitzia further up into the fray as they adjusted to the new situation. With one holding the right and one holding the left, Delphinium and Argentea shot to their aid, leaving the middle to Strelitzia. 

“Let’s do this, Darling..”

The words had been muttered to himself as he had gone to launch forward. A sharp recoil causing him to be stuck in place as the action came right back, causing his arms to burn as he grit his teeth. Strelitzia’s eyes flickered in and out of existence, klaxosaurs coming full throttle ahead of them. When one or two bashed into their legs, the crash that happened next sent them to the floor before voices sounded all throughout Hiro’s head. Red lights shot on in the main chamber, forcing Hiro to press a few buttons, calling the sirens off as multiple screens shot on around him.

“Strelitzia! What are you doing?”

“Get moving goddamn it!”

“There’s a lot coming our way!” 

“Strelitzia!”

Hit after hit came as klaxosaurs bashed into the franxx, making Hiro jolt in pain as he looked ahead at Zero Two. Immediately he rose from his spot, watching her intently as he spoke.

“Zero Two? Zero Two!”

Turquoise eyes were shut tightly, tears streaming down her face as her horns had grown in size. Hiro’s hand had rested on her back, hoping to get her out of the trance she was stuck in, but each jolt sent him here and there as Zero Two cried harshly from the pain she was experiencing. Falling flat on his ass, he forced himself back to his feet, the voices sounding once more.

“Hiro! Are you alright?!”

“Argentea take the front lines!” 

Everything was such a blur as he saw Delphinium shoot in front of them, crashes and explosions sounding all around him. There was nothing he could do.. He was useless without Zero Two.. And she was in shambles before him, her horns growing by the second as Strelitzia jolted here and there from klaxosaur impacts. 

“Zero Two..”

Her eyes were burning red as they had opened, Strelitzia beginning to slowly get up on the battlefield, but it wasn’t Strelitzia.. Pain coursed through Hiro’s veins as he shook his head, running back to his seat as Strelitzia’s eyes turned into stars, the humanoid form beginning to lose itself as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Zero Two, don’t!” 

Stampede was making an entrance, and Hiro was helpless to stop her otherwise.

* * *

Slamming Strelitzia’s door shut, as Hiro exited the vessel he looked at the woman leaning over the rail. Blood was sliding down her arms, dripping down between her fingers as it fell from her forehead too. His chest was heaving as he made his way towards her. Never once in his life had he felt such emotion.. Such anger.. She had left him to fend for herself.. Didn’t she know she didn’t have to fight alone anymore!?

“Zero Two!”

The voice sounded, but it was so far away.. She could feel blood slip down her skin, smell the intensity of it as she let out a shaky breath. Her entire body was shaking, everything was sore.. But she refused to have buckled in at the pressure. 

_ “Let’s do this, Darling..” _

_ The name had shot through her skull, causing her to cry out as Strelitzia’s legs had buckled. An all too familiar pain coursed through her skull, causing her horns to nearly bleed from the sensation as they grew. It was becoming too much to bear.. Everything hurt.. _

“I’m trying to talk to you!”

A hand on her shoulder forced her around, eyes watching her every move as she looked lifelessly ahead into light blue eyes. They were full of anger.. Perhaps she read the situation wrong, but a part of her didn’t care to read it at all. Her mind was far off, even in a place that she didn’t know. Why should she subject herself to whatever bashing he was about to dish out? Hiro cared about her.. But by the gods did he care too much for his own good.

“I need you to talk to me, Zero Two.. We could have died out there--”

“And so what if we had?”

The response came quick, her eyes flicking up from the floor. Blood slid down the side of her head, covering one side of her face in a coat of blood. Her horns were far larger than they had been in the cockpit, worrying Hiro to no end as he took a small step back. He was undoubtedly shocked by her response, but nonetheless he fought his urge to stay silent and continued on. Death was something she didn’t fear.. Maybe at one point he hadn’t either.. But now that he was accepted once more.. The thought of leaving it all so soon scared him to no end. 

“Zero Two.. You don’t mean that--”

“What do you know?”

Her voice rose, some of the onlookers from Squad 13 widening their eyes in fear as it did. She had bared her fangs at the man before her, a red glow entering her eyes as footsteps sounded from the door to the left of them. Nana and Hachi stood at its entrance, silent as they looked on at what everyone else had been observing. 

“I don’t know a whole lot.. But I know that I’m your Darling, Zero Two.. And you don’t have to fight alone anymore.” 

A pained cry had left her at that, a collective gasp sounding as she doubled over. Hiro had walked forward, going to place a hand on her figure, but he froze in his tracks as he looked back into burning red eyes. Fangs glared up at him as horns nearly seemed to turn to antlers, everyone was in a state of shock, and all Zero Two did was look at him. Her voice level and nothing short of terrifying as the words left her. With each mention of the pet name, her body shook and twitched, pain coursing through her veins as her horns grew with each word. Blood dripped from her face, her tongue licking it up in hopes to calm her, but it was no use. Whatever was possessing her to say and commit these actions had full control. And there was no stopping them..  _ She had no intent of stopping them. _

_ “How could you possibly know that... When I don't even know if you're my Darling anymore?" _


End file.
